1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaffolding and, more particularly, to roof scaffolding that can be attached without standing on the surface of the roof itself and, most particularly, to roof scaffolding that does not interfere with placement and attachment of roofing materials on the roof with the scaffolding in position.
2. Background Information
Many patents have been granted for devices that are used as scaffolding for working on a pitched roof. Bartlett, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,934, describes a plurality of elongated load supporting members adapted to be supported in a spaced-apart relationship on a sloping roof. A hook is attached to the elongated load supporting members to extend over the gable of the sloping roof and contact the opposite sloping roof. A load supporting carriage rides on each of the elongated load supporting members and contains a means to incrementally advance the load supporting carriages on the elongated load supporting members. An additional elongated load supporting member has one portion of the member residing on one load supporting carriage and another portion of the load supporting member residing on another load supporting carriage. The apparatus, when used according to the method of this invention, provides a safe and economical method for laying roofing materials on a sloping roof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,971, Violet discloses an adjustable roofing jack for securing a scaffold of a selected size for roofers to prevent falls and other dangers associated with working on an inclined surface, especially high-pitched roofs. The adjustable roofing jack includes a frame for engaging the surface of the roof. The frame includes an extended portion for engaging one side of a scaffold board. An opening is defined by the extended portion for the receipt of a nail, screw or other conventional fastener prevents the scaffold board from rotating axially. Slotted openings are defined by the frame for receiving at least one selected fastener to secure the adjustable roofing jack to the roof. A scaffold support is attached to the frame for supporting a scaffold board of a selected width. An adjuster is provided for altering the effective width of the scaffold support. The adjuster includes an angled member and a fastener for securing the angled member to the scaffold support. An opening is defined by the frame for storing the adjuster when not deployed.
Richardson Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,006, describes a support apparatus for scaling and working on an inclined roof made up of at least one ladder having a pair of ridge hooks to engage the roof ridge. A rotatable support frame is secured to the ladder, and a pivotally mounted platform supports workers and materials. The support frame includes a pair of horizontal members, a pair of vertical legs, and a cross brace assembly, which are attached to one another by a mechanism adapted to allow rotation of the legs of at least 180 degrees around the outside of the horizontal member from an axle formed by the cross brace. The ladder includes hollow rungs and an opening in each rail, forming a tubular passage. Each of the legs has a tube horizontally attached to each end, forming an opening for alignment with the ladder openings, such that a securing rod can be passed through the passage. The rod acts as a spindle upon which the legs rest to the outbound sides of the ladder. The cross brace assembly is a generally Z-shaped configuration made of a pair of cross braces, having sliding members for vertical adjustment of the support frame to variously inclined roofs. The platform is pivotally mounted to each of the horizontal members by a trunnion for easy access to the rungs of the ladder below. A chimney-arm attachment is provided for partially encircling a chimney for added or sole support of the support apparatus from an existing chimney.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,918 by Steele et al. disclose a roof catchboard bracket for securing a catchboard to a roof, preferably formed from a plastic material. The device includes an L-shaped bracket having a first leg, removably secured to a roof, and a second leg, removably secured to a catchboard. An integrally formed brace portion extends intermediate the first and second legs for bracing the second leg against the first leg. Other features include a provision for nesting a plurality of such brackets one on top of the other, and pry chamfers, which allow the brackets to be readily removed after nailing to a roof surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,880, Nelson et al. describe a roof scaffolding system for use on a pitched roof that can be moved both longitudinally and laterally. The roof scaffolding system includes a peak anchor having a carrying assembly connected atop thereof, the peak anchor being adapted for connecting to a pitched roof. A side rail assembly having a base member, a top member and a load support member supports an elongated scaffold member. The load support member interconnects the base member and the top member. An elongated flexible member operationally connects the side rail assembly and the peak anchor in a manner such that the side rail assembly may be moved longitudinally and laterally upon a roof. The roof scaffolding system may include a cross rail member connected between the side rail assemblies to serve as a safety rail for a user. The roof scaffolding system may further include a net connected between the side rail assemblies to prevent objects from falling from the work area.
Hamilton, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,083, describes an improved roof worker support apparatus for placement on slanted roof structures with varying peak angles. The apparatus includes a pair of peak-adjustable elongated assemblies, independently deployable on the roof structure in spaced substantially parallel positions extending up the roof. Each includes at least one elongated crosspiece, removably supportable across the elongate assemblies. The elongated assemblies include an elongated roof-contact member, an overpeak member, an adjustment member between the overpeak member and the roof-contact member and adjustable to set the elongated roof-contact member and overpeak member at a desired angle to accommodate roof peak angles. At least one crosspiece-support member is affixed to the elongate roof-contact member. Highly preferred embodiments include certain extension members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,629 by Cloutier et al. discloses a roofer's safety brace unit, consisting of a pair of main frame track components, an extension arm, a pivotably attached support arm equipped with a rubberized foot pad at one end thereof and a running wheel at the other end thereof. The unit is placeable upon a roof by virtue of the function of a plurality of chair-shaped lateral support units, equipped with rubberized foot pads attached to plank holding brackets attached to the main frame track components or extension arm. One of the brackets is further equipped with a pivotable plank bar such that when a duplicate pair of such safety brace units is utilized by a roofer, planking suitable to safely supporting the weight of a roofer working on a roof is readily and dependably held fast in place.
Pike, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,399, describes a roof scaffolding comprising two or more elongate support members or tracks spaced above an inclined roof surface, with the support members having upwardly open channels positioned in spaced, generally parallel relation of a roof surface. A hook at the upper end of each channel engages a roof ridge or ridge vent for holding each channel in place. Each channel receives a sliding brace held in selected position along the channel by a block plate. A roofer's plank spans the roof between sliding braces supporting a roofer in the task of laying roof materials. Movable spacers resist deflection of the support members intermediate their ends and, in particular, to resist deflection under a workman's weight on the scaffolding. The support members are lightweight and easily placed in position by hooking one end over the roof ridge or into a ridge vent. The support members include a fixed end spacer for spacing the supports from the roof surface. Each sliding brace is moved into position on a support member and held by a block plate. Then a platform or plank spans the brace members providing a foothold for the roofer. The sliding braces can be selectively positioned in their channels along the support members as the roof installation proceeds along the roof surface. Moveable spacers are positioned under the support members in the vicinity of the workman to maintain roof spacing so as to permit laying of materials under the supports at all positions of the scaffolding on the inclined roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,646 by Bryant discloses a roof scaffolding system that includes a support assembly disposed on one inclined surface of a roof extending to a peak of the roof and attached to an opposite inclined surface of the roof near the peak thereof. A roof jack rests on the one inclined surface of the roof straddling and connected to the support assembly. A valley support assembly positioned on a valley of the roof along one side of the one inclined surface and extending to the peak of the roof and attached to the opposite inclined surface of the roof near the peak thereof. A valley jack straddles the valley of the roof and valley support assembly and is anchored to the valley support assembly. The roof and valley jacks are spaced apart so as to support a flat board extending there between.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,835, Souto et al. describe a roofing stage for pitched roofs that includes first and second elongated tracks disposed generally parallel to one another. A base bracket attaches a lower end of each track to roof beams. Padded feet extend from a bottom surface of the tracks for contact with the roof. Hooks extend from upper ends of the first and second brackets for attachment to an apex of the roof. A carriage bracket is slidably attached to each track and has a foot support extending therefrom. A platform bracket is slidably attached to each of the first and second tracks above the carriage brackets for supporting a platform there between. The movable brackets enable the roofer to properly position himself and necessary tools and supplies.
Blehm, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,125, describes a ladder ridge anchor device and system incorporating mechanisms for attaching a ladder to a roof ridge anchor to secure a ladder over the roof ridge of a building. The ladder ridge anchor device allows the user to easily adjust the position of the ladder relative to the roof ridge anchor to facilitate work on and access to the roof or other building areas. Stabilizing components help prevent lateral movement of the ladder with respect to the attached ridge anchor, and extension components elevate the ladder and roof ridge anchor off the surface of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,671 by Lallier discloses a roofing bracket, wherein use of a plurality of the roofing brackets provides a generally horizontal working surface on an inclined standing seam roofing panel. The roofing bracket comprises a first and second section, each section defining a base and an upright extending from the base. A clamping mechanism securely and removeably fastens the first section upright and the second section upright to one another and abutting opposite sides of the standing seam. The roofing brackets further define a retaining element for engaging and retaining a plank suitable for providing a generally horizontal working surface.
Applicants have devised a roof scaffolding system that overcomes many of the shortcomings of the devices described in these patents.